Accidentally In Love
by CuddleMeClose
Summary: She fell on him. He fell for her. ShikamaruHinata oneshot. Slight OCC I think...


Author's Plea: In search of a (or 2) beta reader(s)! Any takers please let me know? Much appreciated… Oh! And I'd like a list of Japanese greeting, phrases, and suffixes. I personally would like to have those in all of my stories. Thanks a bunch.

Dedicated: to the person who requested this pairing: Gracemis (Hope its okay. Also thanks for the advice. It is much appreciated.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from Naruto.

Accidentally In Love

She tripped over Shikamaru when she was running. He didn't blame her in the least. He had a tendency of lying in the tall grass so his troublesome teammates couldn't find him. Since looking up at the passing clouds in the sky was his favorite thing to do instead of working with them, he would often escape to this hiding place.

Now, however, there was someone sprawled on their stomach over his lower half, someone with indigo hair. 'Neji?' He thought propping himself up on his elbows. He soon realized the person was none other then the other Hyuga, sadly though he couldn't remember her name for the life of him. He vaguely remembers her sitting somewhere in his class and he only remembered that because when he saw her walk through the class room door on the first day of class he remembered thinking 'she seems quiet… I hope she sits by me'.

The girl (who in his mind shall remain nameless) quickly pushed herself off of his legs into a sitting position, a blush across her cheeks and nose. Her eyes were red and tears clung to her eyelashes as she tried to stutter a quiet apology. Shikamaru looked at the upset girl. She trembled in her over sized coat and seemed ready to hyperventilate.

"What's wrong?" He asked cocking his head to the side. She turned to him and blinked in surprise. He almost put forth the energy to smile at the shocked look on her face. She obviously knows of his avoidance of 'troublesome issues' by not getting involved at all. However, he wasn't the type to ignore a distressed female. She still didn't answer so he elaborated, "You have obviously been crying."

"Um…" She looked down and poked her fingers together in a cute fashion. "I j-just," Her face flashed with pain as new tears formed, "I just wish I was braver." She sniffled and attempted to get up but Shikamaru took hold of her wrist.

"Sit."

"W-what?"

"Sit with me to watch the clouds."

"The c-c-clouds?"

He pulled her to sit next to him and without another word he laid back on to the grass. Using his hands as a pillow he gazed back up into the bright blue sky. She sat stiffly for a while, contemplating. After a few minutes though she too put her hands behind her head and looked up at the sky.

Silence stretched between them and Shikamaru thought about the odd situation he currently found himself in. He didn't know why he asked her to stay with him in particular. He could have just said 'don't worry about it' and let it go at that. This girl though ('Was her name TenTen?' He thought) was quiet. He liked quiet. So why not let her share in his favorite pastime? Besides its not everyday he gets to sit with someone so pretty.

"It's v-very nice here. It's peaceful."

"Yeah."

"T-t-t-thank you for asking me to sit here, Shikamaru-kun. I do feel a little better." He didn't say anything. Instead he could only think, 'Crap! She knows my name and I still can't think of hers! "Super genius" my ass!'

Her giggle brought him out of his thoughts. "That cloud looks like Akamaru!" She said pointing to a cloud in a crude shape of a dog.

Then time stretched on as the two teens lay besides each other once again.

The one to break the silence this time was Shikamaru, "You shouldn't cry." The girl sat up and turned to look at him with a questioning look. He forced his gaze to remain on the passing clouds as he continued. "What ever happened to you, you shouldn't worry about it. Just forget about it."

"But I can't tell him how I feel!" She said in earnest.

He looked at her and rose and eyebrow. "Telling someone how you feel, eh?" He snorted and said, "That's one of the easiest things to do. You could just tell them 'Hey, I like you!' and that's it!"

"B-b-b-but what if they laugh at you."

"If they laugh?" He said stroking his chin in thought, "Well, if they laugh then they were just an asshole from the beginning and didn't deserve your feelings in the first place." He sat up and moved so he was facing her.

She had a blush on her face and her eyes dropped to the floor, her pretty lavender hair falling in front of her even prettier face. Shikamaru felt his own face grow hot as he continued to look at her. "Liking someone is supposed to be a good thing anyway, right?" She slowly nodded her head and brought her eyes to meet his. They stared at one another for what seemed like 2.7 minutes in Skikamaru's mind before a small smile grew in the girls face.

"I l-like you, S-s-shikamaru-kun." She said and slowly took his hand in hers. He stared at her speechless as her blush intensified. "You are very nice and very wise and ve-"She didn't get to finish as his lips gently met hers, a chaste kiss that seemed to last forever and only a second all at the same time. He didn't know why he did it but he also knew he couldn't (and didn't want to) take it back. Hopefully she didn't beat the crap out of him when he pulled away.

He pulled back and said in a raspy voice that he almost didn't recognize himself, "I like you too." He watched her face carefully, his chest tight with worry, worry that he hurt her in some way or just plain pissed her off. He almost felt like he was floating when he saw her pretty smile return.

"Um… I meant as a friend." She said quietly. "But!" She said quickly, "I could like you that way too, if I got to know you better." He felt himself relax and sighed in relief.

"I could do that. But first; Uh… what was you name?"

She fell into a fit of giggles and said "My name is Hinata."

'Hinata,' He thought smiling, 'what a pretty name for such a pretty and very quiet girl.'

The End

Author's note: I have never considered this pairing so I'm sorry if I didn't get the characters right. Also if it sucks don't blame me! I'm just trying to put a little more fluff and cuteness in the cold world. R&R please!!! And of course I'm still open to any Naruto request.


End file.
